


Lazy Morning

by Mainly_theater_stuff



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainly_theater_stuff/pseuds/Mainly_theater_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time lazy mornings only get better when your girlfriend gets up. Today is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a something cute about Ally/Dinah. I thought the ship needed some more love.

It was exactly 8 am, and as if on queue Ally made her way to the front of the bus. They were still on the road which wasn’t completely odd for them, but was was odd was that they wouldn’t make it to their next stop until noon. That meant a lazy morning for the girls which was a godsend, really. 

Ally always did the same thing every morning when they were on the bus, she woke up, checked her phone for any important notifications, got up, made her bed, and went to the front for a pancake and some fresh berries (if they had any). She was in luck that morning there were strawberries and blueberries which made her smile. The little things in life could make your day a whole lot better. 

Ally had just sat down and started to watch the next season of Grey’s Anatomy, she was a bit behind. She was just starting season 10. She had zero ideas left why she kept watching other than the fact her Mom kept bugging her to check up so they could talk about it. 

She made it through a relatively uneventful episode when Normani emerged from the bunks only to sit right down on the couch with her phone and a bottle of water. Ally said, “Good Morning.” 

Normani returned it with a tried smile with a side of “G’morning.” 

They didn’t talk beyond that. There wasn’t a need, and Ally knew that Mila and Lauren would make their way to the front in the next half hour or so. Ally went back to her show. She wanted her girlfriend to join her. That was one thing Ally could never convince her do, get up early, even if it meant they would get to spend time alone together. Ally didn’t take it personally. She knows how much her girlfriend loves her sleep, and they do work together, but they never ever get alone time. More than anything right now she just wants a couple days to be with her girlfriend and her family. Ally wanted to be able to lay in bed with her girlfriend, and just be lazy. Have no presser or schedule. Nothing. Plus, their anniversary was just around the corner, it was only 6 months but Dinah was a sap for that kind of stuff. Ally couldn’t help but smile along with her girlfriend when she got all lovestruck. Ally knows Dinah loves her, but sometimes it nice to see her girlfriend show her softer side to more people than her family and Ally. 

Dinah had a whole day planned, and she refused to tell Ally anything about it. That made Ally a little nervous because the day of their anniversary they were working, and their closest day off was a week and a half after the fact. Their days were packed with interviews, the occasional photo shoot, and, at least, one concert a day, so Ally defiantly wanted to know what Dinah hidden up her sleeve to make their special day happen. 

Ally’s thought drifted away from her girlfriend and she realized that both Lauren and Camila were up. Camila was eating a banana (typical) and watching some video with Normani. Ally couldn’t see Lauren, but she could hear her struggling to get out of her bunk. It had to be getting late if everyone except Dinah was up. 

Yep, 10:30. It was crazy to think but Dinah probably wouldn’t be up until 5 minutes before the bus made it to their next location. Ally was used to it, and simple closed her laptop and went to put her suitcase full of essentials together. 

As she pulled things from the corners of her bunk she could hear the three girls in the front arguing the proper tense of a word. She smiled to herself. They might be crazy, but at least, they were predictable. 

Ally was all packed except for her favorite sweatshirt, it was one of Dinah’s, which had somehow ended up stuffed into the back corner of her bunk. She went to jump to get it when a voice stopped her, “I got it, Smalls.” 

Dinah grabbed the sweatshirt and put in the luggage in one easy swoop before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. Without a second thought, she put her nose into Ally’s hair and inhaled, then kissed the top of her head. 

“Good Morning sleepy head.” Ally smiled at Dinah’s affection, because even if her girlfriend wouldn’t wake up early to hang out with her, she would always greet her every morning in the cutest ways. 

“It’s not even that late.” Dinah insisted as Ally turned in her arms so they could be face to face. 

“Oh really, 10:45 isn’t late for us.” She said every word with a smile, but still their ongoing back and forth about Dinah sleeping all the time had started way before they were a couple. 

“No, it's not. It’s the earliest of early.” Dinah talked cute when she was tired. 

“Sure it is, baby.” Ally was mindlessly rubbing little circles on the skin between Dinah’s shirt and shorts. Her girlfriend was still half asleep standing in front of her. Dinah rested her head against the wood penal next to Ally, and her eyes were closed.

“Oh, no you don’t. Not without a good morning kiss.” Ally insisted.

“I thought you would never ask.” Dinah leaned down for a slow and gentle kiss. 

It was the kind of kiss that happened when a young couple was comfortable with where they were in a relationship. It was the kind of kiss that made people sarcastically say aw. It was sweet, and all smiles. One of Ally’s arms was on Dinah’s waste and the other around her neck. While Dinah had her arms around Ally’s waist giving her the little boost she needed to bridge the gap between their heights. They kissed like that for what seemed like the shortest eternity. 

Lauren brought it all to a grinding halt, “We get it,” she drew out, “you're in love, and you love each other and you love to kiss, and being sickeningly cute, and god all the smiles. We get it.” 

Normani gave her a little smack on the arm and a glare. 

Camila just laughed. 

And Ally and Dinah stayed wrapped up in each other’s smiles for the rest of the morning, even if they had to get off the bus and start of the day at some point.


End file.
